The Shooting
by Traw
Summary: "I…I shot him." Steve gasped as the reality of just what he had done sunk in. "Oh God, Chin, I shot Danny!"
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He leaned back against the wall, grateful for its support as he fingered the familar gold badge and the I.D. wallet that he held in his hand, his fingers avoiding the sticky, burgundy stain that marred the I.D's photo. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cold wall behind him, unable to stop the tear that rolled down his cheeks or stop the soft sob that escaped from his lips.

He could still the look of disbelief and surprise on Danny's face as he turned back towards him and slowly looked down, blinking in amazement at the red stain spreading quickly across the front of his shirt before he looked back up at him with a confused look on his face. Danny's lips moved wordlessly asking him 'Why?' before his eyes rolled back in his head and his legs gave out from under him, toppling him heavily to the ground.

He could not remember dropping his gun or even running the few feet that separated them, but he did remember placing his shaking hand against the side of his partner's neck and the soft prayer of thanks he had whispered through his own shocked lips as he felt a weak pulse drum under his fingertips. He could still hear his own softly whispered words begging for his forgiveness as he tore open Danny's blood soaked shirt, exposing the jagged bullet wound beneath. He choked on a sob as he remembered seeing the damage the bullet had caused … his bullet…He could still feel the blood as it trickled through his fingers as he tried hard to stem the bleeding and he could see Danny's blue tinged lips as Danny fought hard for every small breath he took.

"Steve!"

He jumped as he heard his name called and reluctantly pushed himself away from the support of the wall as Chin and Lou hurried down the corridor to where he was waiting.

"Any word yet?" Lou asked as he looked towards the closed operating room doors.

He shook his head, not yet trusting his voice to answer.

"What happened, Steve?" Chin probed gently.

"I…I shot him." Steve gasped as the reality of just what he had done sunk in as he looked back at the operating room where he knew the surgeons were now battling hard to save the life of his closest friend. He was unable to stop the sob that tore from his throat or the tears that now rolled freely down his face as he looked back at Chin and whispered brokenly, "Oh God, Chin, I shot Danny!"


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting until Steve took a small sip from the mug of hot coffee that he now held in his trembling hands, Chin glanced across at Lou, who was standing silently beside him before he returned his attention to the upset man now sitting on the chair in the empty O.R. waiting room, "What happened, Steve?"

"I…I don't know." Steve answered truthfully, holding the mug tighter in attempt to help warm up his hands, trying to stop himself from shivering, as he looked up at his friends.

"You said that you shot Danny," Lou frowned, "but do you want to tell us why?"

"I…I don't know why, Lou." Steve breathed, staring at the wall just behind Lou's and Chin's shoulders, still unable to believe that he had shot his best friend. "One minute I was following Danny back to the car and the next … I had my gun in my hand and I was aiming it Danny's back as I pulled the trigger…" Steve swallowed hard, blinking away the tears as he looked back at his two colleagues, his face drained of color as he added almost in a whisper, "And I have no idea why I did it!"

Lou's frown deepened as he glanced at Chin who seemed to be digesting what Steve had just told them. Turning back to Steve, he asked, "How were things between you and Danny, Steve? Was there any type tension between the two of you that the rest of us were not aware of?"

"No." he answered a little too quickly before he looked down into the mug of thick black sludge that the hospital tried to pass of as coffee. Taking a deep breath, he slowly shook his head before he looked back up at his two Five 0 colleagues, "No…not…not really… I mean Danny was being…Danny," he shrugged, "We…we had just finished eating lunch and we were going… to …to question Nelson…" His voice trailed off as he slowly looked back down and stared at the mug as his fingers loosened around the mug, allowing it to start slipping out of his grip.

"Steve?" Chin asked softly as he stepped closer to his friend, "Steve, are you OK?" he asked anxiously as he knelt in front of Steve and reached for the mug of hot coffee, gently taking it from Steve's hand before it spilled onto Steve's lap and placed it on the table beside his.

Looking up into Chin's concerned face, Steve blinked slowly and frowned. "I…I don't know… I…I feel…kinda weird…" he murmured before he collapsed limply forward into Chin's arms.

Catching Steve as he tumbled forward, Chin lowered him to the floor before he quickly placed his fingertips against the side of Steve's throat, releasing a breath he had not realized he was holding, as he felt the soft throb of a pulse.

Turning, Lou ran to the door, stepping out into the corridor as he yelled, "We need some help in here!" Satisfied his call for help had caught the attention of the medical staff, he turned and hurried back across the room before kneeling down beside Chin and Steve. "How is he?"

"He's alive." Chin answered succinctly as he rose to his feet and quickly moved aside as the doctor and a nurse entered the room and hurried across to where Steve was laying on the floor, kneeling down beside him.

FIVE 0 … FIVE 0 … FIVE 0

Stepping out of the elevator, Kono quickly looked around before spotting the room she was looking for. Hurrying across to waiting room, she pushed open the door and hurried in. "How are they?"

"Danny is still in surgery and the doctors are examining Steve." Chin answered as he pushed himself away from the wall where he had been leaning as Kono hurried across the room to where he and Lou were waiting. "We're still waiting to be updated on both of their conditions."

"What happened?"

"Not sure yet." Chin answered honestly as he looked down at the small woman, "We received a report from HPD that Danny and Steve had been involved in some sort of a shooting and that Danny had been wounded. When we got here, Steve told us that Danny had been shot in the back…" He paused and shifted uneasily as he threw a quick, nervous glance towards Lou before he added softly, "Steve also told us that he had been the person who had shot him."

"Steve said he shot Danny?" Kono asked, shocked by what she had just been told, "Did he say why?"

Lou shook his head, "He claimed that he doesn't know. He said that they were on their way to interview Nelson, and that one minute he was following Danny to the car, and the next minute he had his gun in his hand and he was shooting Danny in the back."

Chin frowned, "He also mentioned that they had just grabbed some lunch."

"So, it's possible that something could have been slipped into something Steve's food or drink." Lou concluded, looking back at Chin. "Could explain why he shot Danny? And his confusion."

"And why he collapsed." Lou agreed before asking, "Do we know where they ate lunch?"

Chin shook his head but anything he was about to say was silenced as the door opened and he turned to watch as the surgeon entered the small room.

"Lieutenant Kelly?"

"How is he, Doc?" Chin asked as he, Lou and Kono met the surgeon halfway across the room.

Tugging free the surgical mask that still hung around his neck, the surgeon canted his head towards the chairs that lined the wall as he suggested, "Let's take a seat."

Obeying the doctor's subtle order, the three Five 0 agents hurried across to the chairs and sat down as the surgeon took a seat and began his report.

"Detective Danny's condition is critical. The bullet entered his back, just below the shoulder and passed through his lung, collapsing it before exiting through the front of his chest resulting in massive hemorrhaging. We have managed to stabilise him and repair some of the damage but he's going to be returning to the O.R. when he stabilizes a little more and is a little stronger. He is currently in recovery but we will be moving him up to ICU as soon as we are able to."

"So, he will recover?" Lou asked cautiously.

"The next twenty-four hours are critical, if he can make it through those, he has a chance." The surgeon answered quietly as he slowly rose to his feet, "Now if you will excuse me, I really need to get back to my patient. I will send a nurse in to tell you when we have him settled into the ICU."

"Thanks, Doc." Chin said softly as the surgeon nodded and left the room.

Rising from his seat, Lou headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Chin frowned as he watched Lou head to the door.

"We have an update Danny' condition, now I am going to try and get an update on McGarrett's condition and try and find out what the Hell is going on with him." Lou announced over his shoulder as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of the examination room, the doctor was not surprised to see the three Five 0 officers standing in the corridor, anxiously waiting for an update on their colleague and boss. From the numerous times he had contact with the elite Five 0 task force members, he knew that the small group were extremely close. He also knew that the Commander's actions earlier in the day would have rocked the small team to the core and that they desperately wanted answers, answers that he could not fully answer yet. Taking a deep breath, he turned and hurried across to where the small group were waiting.

"How is he, Doc?" Chin asked anxiously as the doctor reached them.

"Commander McGarrett is currently stable and in satisfactory condition," he began.

"Thank God." Chin murmured as Kono and Lou both released sighs of relief.

"So, any idea what's wrong with him, Doc?" Lou asked anxiously.

"We ran several tests on his admission to the ER, and given the circumstances of his admission and what happened earlier today, I ordered an extensive drug screen test. The results show that he has an, as yet, unidentified drug in his system. It appears to be some sort of strange new derivative of Methamphetamine. Our lab has never seen anything quite like it before. I have one of the blood samples across to the HPD forensic lab in the hope that they may be able to assist in identifying it. I would like to keep Commander McGarrett under close observation until we know precisely what we are dealing with and the drug is out of his system."

"Can we see him?" Chin asked

"I'm afraid not until later this afternoon or maybe not even until tomorrow morning." The doctor sighed as he looked down at the file he held in his hands before he looked back up at the three worried faces, "You see, shortly after his admission to the ER, Commander McGarrett regained consciousness and was very confused and became quite combative. I had no other option then to give him a light sedative to calm him down so we could carry out our examination. The nurses are preparing him to be settled into his room and he will probably sleep for two or three hours. I will be re-assessing him when he wakes up and if required, I will be sedating him again. Now if you will excuse, I have other patients to see."

"Thanks Doc," Chin nodded, waiting until the doctor walked away before he turned back to Kono and Lou.

"So now what?" Lou asked.

"We know that Steve was drugged when he shot Danny," Chin began, "And Steve said they had just eaten lunch before the shooting."

"Yeah, so whatever he was given was probably slipped into his drink or food." Lou agreed.

"But that means that whoever slipped the drug into Steve's lunch had to know that he and Danny would be buying lunch there." Kono frowned.

"And just where is there?" Lou added.

"Okay, we know the shooting took place just near the International Markets," Chin began as Chin and Kono nodded, "So the chances are Steve and Danny grabbed something to eat from one of the vendors or one of the cafes in the markets."

Lou and Kono nodded again.

"I want you both to go back to the market and find out where and what Steve and Danny grabbed for lunch and bring back whoever served them for questioning." Chin ordered, "Also find out if any of the security cameras caught either caught Danny and Steve on tape either in the markets or the shooting itself. I will you back at the palace."

"Will do." Lou agreed, half turning towards the ER entrance room doors before he paused and turned back to Chin. "Where are you going?"

"First, I'm going to arrange for some of the HPD guys to come and guard both Danny and Steve." Chin answered as he began to walk with them towards the entrance doors. Stopping as they reached the door, he sighed as he added. "And then I am going to report to the Governor. He is going to want to know what the Hell happened today."

**Five 0 … Five 0 … Five 0**

Pausing the security footage that she and Lou were watching, Kono looked back over her shoulder as she heard the glass doors slide open, and watched as her cousin entered. "How did the meeting the Governor go?"

"He wants to be kept in the loop of our investigation. He's also wants to know what they Hell happened and who is responsible." Chin sighed as he joined Lou and Kono at the computer table. "So, what did you find out at the market?"

"It seems a new hot dog stand started up in the market a couple of weeks ago and Steve and Danny have become lunch time regulars. The market stall owners we spoke with today confirmed that they bought lunch there just before the shooting." Lou told him.

"What about the stall operator, did you bring him in for questioning?"

"We couldn't, Chin, when we got there the stall was gone." Kono chimed in, "The stall owner next to the hot dog stand said the guy packed up the stand a few minutes after serving Steve and Danny today and left."

"Were we able to get a description?"

Kono shook her head, "Nothing that we can really use, just the guy running the stand was Hawaiian, maybe five' eight, five' ten'. None of the stall owners remembered much about him. They all said that he kept to himself and ignored any attempts by them to have a conversation, so in the end they just ignored him."

"His stall was not covered by any of the security cameras and with such a vague description, we're not sure just who we are looking for." Lou added.

"But we were told the cameras did capture the shooting," Kono told Chin as she tapped a few keys and brought up the video of Steve and Danny as they walked through the market towards the exit.

They silently stared up at the screen as they watched the video footage of Steve and Danny leaving the market before walking towards Danny's car. There appeared to be no tension between the two of them as they emerged from the market, in fact, the video showed Steve laughing at something Danny just said.

The three of them watched in silence as the video showed Steve suddenly pause, his face suddenly morphing into a mask of anger as he drew his gun, aiming it at Danny's back. Kono was unable to stop a small shocked gasp as Steve fired the gun.

No one spoke as they watched Danny slowly turn back to look at Steve, the front of his shirt bloody and his shock clearly evident on his face before he tumbled to the ground as Steve stared at his critically wounded partner before he looked down in confusion at the gun he still held in his hand.

"Well, it happened exactly how Steve told us it did." Lou murmured, shocked at what he had just seen on the screen as Kono tapped a key, freezing the pausing the video as Chin's phone began to ring.

Grateful for the distraction, he pulled out the phone, answering the call with a curt, "Kelly." He listened to the caller for just a few seconds before he said, "Hold on Charlie, I'm going to put you on speaker." Hitting the speaker button, he placed his phone in the middle of the computer table, before he said, "Okay, Charlie, go ahead."

"I ran a full drug screen analyse on the vial of McGarrett's blood that the hospital sent over. I tested for all the usual suspects and some not so common."

"And?" Lou asked impatiently.

"At first, I wasn't able to identify what the drug was, so on a hunch I tested for a drug I had heard about that was doing the rounds on the forensic coconut wireless. It's extremely rare, expensive and almost impossible to get your hands on. Rumor has it that there is few stolen vials of it in currently circulation." Charlie paused for a second before he added excitedly, "And I hit pay dirt, Chin, I was able to identify the drug in Steve's system. It's Parahydroxadine."

"Parahydroxadine?" Chin asked frowning as he glanced at Lou who shrugged.

"It's an experimental drug that was being developed by the CIA about two years ago. It was being trialled as a form of chemical mind control. It was initially hoped that the drug would cause the test subjects to be easily manipulated and controlled completely by suggestion, even to the point of performing tasks that went against the test subjects' own moral beliefs and that in normal circumstances they would find abhorrent to do." Charlie's voice echoed around the silent room as Chin, Lou and Kono stared at the phone in stunned disbelief that the government was still experimenting in such things, especially after the CIA's covert experiments of attempting mind control with LSD years before as Charlie continued, "The production of the drug and experiment were stopped a few months later due to the extreme toxicity and unpredictability of the drug."

"What do you mean by unpredictability?" Lou asked, cautiously, suspecting that he already had just witnessed the answer on the security tapes they had just viewed.

"The drug caused sudden bouts of extreme aggression, anger, and homicidal rage. Three of the test subjects murdered family members or friends for no apparent reasons while in these rages and had absolutely no memory of doing so afterwards. They were trying to counteract these side effects. But the experiments were finally halted and the experiment was deemed a failure after several of the test subjects committed suicide within seventy - two hours of being given the drug and the remaining test subjects were all later admitted to various psychiatric facilities around the country suffering from drug psychosis or paranoid schizophrenia."

"So, Steve may still be in danger?" Chin asked, shocked at the information.

"He may well still be a danger to himself as well as others around him." Charlie answered softly. "I have already contacted the doctor treating him and told him what we discovered so he can take the appropriate precautions."

"Is there anything else you tell us about drug?" Kono asked worriedly, looking at the phone.

"From what I have been able to find out, Parahydroxadine is odourless and tasteless. It was developed to be able to be given either mixed in the test subject's food or drink, so that the subject had no knowledge that they were being drugged. The drug is so potent, that only require two or three drops to be effective. If I am able to find out anything else about the drug, I will let you know."

"Thanks Charlie." Chin said before he hit the button to disconnect the call.

Looking at Chin, Lou frowned, "If this drug, Parahydro- whatever-ya-call-it causes the victim to experience a homicidal rage, and whoever slipped Steve the Mickey Flynn, knowing what the results of drugging him would be, I have to wonder, just who was the real intended victim? Steve or Danny?"

"And why?" Chin breathed as he looked up at the frozen image on the screen of Steve holding the gun as he stared in confusion at the man whom he had just shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Soft hushed voices and the faint unmistakable odour of disinfectant greeted Steve as the darkness slowly started to lift. Forcing his eyes open, Steve stared up at the vast expanse of whiteness above until his eyes focused and he realized that he was staring up at a dimpled white tiled ceiling. Looking slightly to the right he frowned in confusion as he found himself looking at the clear IV bag that hung on the drip stand next to the bed, its tubing snaked down towards him. Lifting his head, his eyes followed the tubing down to where it disappeared beneath a small dressing on the back of his hand. His frown deepened as he mentally took stock of his body, he didn't seem to be wounded or hurt in anyway, so why was he in a hospital bed?

Closing his eyes, he tried to drag up his last memories from the soft cotton wool fogginess that seemed to fill his head. The last solid memory he could find was Danny complaining about having to pay for their hot dogs after he had left his wallet behind at the palace. The blonde-haired detective had been very animated and vocal about how many times this week he had paid for lunch as they had left the International markets and headed towards Danny's car.

Steve's eyes opened wide in horror as the memory of his gun in his hand and the look of confusion, surprise and shock on Danny's face after he pulled the trigger washed over him like a tsunami, leaving him nauseous and breathless. He had shot Danny! Not only had he shot his closest friend but he had shot him in the back like a coward.

Swallowing down the vomit that surged up into his throat, he grabbed the sheet that covered his lower body and flung it off as he sat up and swung his feet of the bed. Slowly sliding off the bed, he stood unsteadily on his feet, waiting for the dizziness to pass before he grabbed the drip stand and headed slowly towards the door. He needed to find Danny. And he needed to find him now!

The young HPD officer quickly spun around as the door he was guarding and he found himself staring at the man he was supposed to be protecting standing there. "Commander McGarrett," he stuttered in surprise, "Are you allowed to be out of bed? Is everything okay? Do you need a-"

"Danny Williams, where's Detective Williams?" Steve demanded as he was stopped at the door by the young officer standing in the doorway before he added softly," I need to know if he's okay."

"Umm… Detective Williams is upstairs in the ICU, sir." The young officer answered as he grabbed the unsteady Five 0 commander's arm, stopping his egress from his hospital room.

"He's alive?" Steve breathed in disbelief as the image of him holding Danny in his arms, trying to stem the bleeding as he watched the light in Danny's eye's slowly fade away flashed in his mind before he looked back at the officer and asked cautiously, "Are you sure?"

The young officer frowned and nodded, "Yeah, he took a round through his back that exited out of the front of his chest and he's in critical condition but yeah, Sir, Detective Williams is alive."

"He's alive," Steve whispered, running his hand through his hair as he whispered again, unable to stop the small smile of relief and disbelief that tugged at his lips. "Danny's alive." He whispered to himself again as he stepped out of his room, "I need to see him."

"Whoa, Commander, I don't think that's such a good idea." The HPD officer frowned as Steve ignored his soft warning and shrugged out of his light hold before heading unsteadily but determinedly towards the elevators at the end of the corridor. Hesitating, uncertain of what to do, the young officer sighed as he reluctantly turned and followed the head of the elite Five 0 team.

Five 0…Five 0…Five 0

Carefully pulling the plunger back, the nurse filled the syringe with the ordered medication before she pulled the needle free of the now empty vial. Lifting the syringe to eye level, she quickly gave it a couple of flicks with her finger, forcing any air trapped to the top before expelling both the air and the excess medication until the syringe contained the correct dosage. Quickly re-sheaving the needle, she double checked the doctor's written orders before rechecking the dosage and the vial to ensure she had drawn up the right sedative and dose.

Satisfied everything was correct, she placed the primed syringe, the empty vial and an alcohol swap into an empty kidney dish before covering it and picking up Commander McGarrett's patient file, headed towards the medication room door. Stepping out into the corridor, she quickly locked the door behind her before she headed down the corridor towards her patient's guarded room.

After the phone call she had just received from the doctor warning her that they Five 0 commander had been drugged with some derivative of the potent drug Ice and that the doctor wanted to keep him heavily sedated until they knew just how potent the drug was, she was secretly relieved that there was an HPD guard on the commander's door. Experience with Ice users had taught her of their dangerous and often violent and unpredictable behaviour and just how in a blink of an eye their mood could suddenly change, and it didn't take much to set them off. And with the warning from the doctor that the derivative of the drug the commander had been dosed with was far more potent than they had ever seen before, she was grateful that she would have the officer to help her if things suddenly turned south while she was treating the Five 0 officer.

Frowning as she near the Commander's room when she did not see the HPD officer standing outside the door, she quickened her step, her heart pounding as she reached the room and pushed the door open. Stepping into the room, she glanced at the empty bed before hurrying across and checking the bathroom. Stepping back out of the empty bathroom, she quickly glanced at the empty bed before she turned and hurried out of the room to call security to warn them that there was a potentially dangerous patient, high on Ice, wandering around the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Staring at the man in the bed, Steve stood at the open door to his partner's ICU room, wondering if Danny would even want him here after what he had done.

Biting his lip, he forced himself to slowly walk into the room, pulling the drip stand, that the drip still inserted in his arm was hanging from, along beside him, aware that the two HPD officers who were guarding both of them, were watching. He stopped as he reached the side of the bed and grabbed the bed rail. A soft agonized moan of guilt and fear escaped from his throat as he looked down at Danny's ashen face, and the white bandages that encircled his chest. His partner looked like he was hovering on the brink of death, he had never seen him so still before.

His hands tightened around the guard rail as a white-hot rage suddenly washed over him, robbing him of his breath. He wasn't sure what happened or even why he did it but what he did know was he was the one who was responsible for Danny being here. He was the one who had shot his best friend! He shouldn't be here! In fact, he shouldn't be trusted around his friends! He was a danger to all of them! He needed to get as far away from all of them as he could to protect his friends from himself, and stop what had happened to Danny from happening to another one in his ohana.

Looking down at the drip in his arm, he reached down and yanked the needle out before he pushed away from the edge of the bed. Spinning around, he rushed from the room, pushing past the two HPD officers standing in front of the doorway as he ran towards the elevator, leaving a small trail of blood drops behind him on the clean white tiled floor.

"Commander McGarrett?" The young frowned in surprise as he tried to catch up with the man he had been ordered to protect. "Commander, where are you going?" he called out, sprinting across towards the elevator as the elevator doors slid open and the Five 0 officer stepped inside and turned, looking at him before hitting the floor button. "Commander! Wait! I'm supposed to be guarding you!" he yelled desperately as the elevator doors slid shut less than a heartbeat before he managed to reach them.

Five 0… Five 0… Five 0

"Yes, Sir," Chin sighed loudly, looking up as he heard a knock and waving up Jerry into his small cubicle before he returned his attention back to the phone he held against his ear and continued, "I appreciate that the CIA experiments with Parahydroxadine is classified and well above my security clearance." He sighed again as he was cut off by the man on the other end of the call before he nodded and replied, "Yes, I understand but…" Gritting his teeth in frustration, he saw Jerry's eyes go wide as the avid conspiratory theorist realized just who he was talking to as Jerry crossed the small space between the door and the desk and sat down on the chair across from him as he answered the CIA Case Officer in charge of Covert Operations. "Yes Sir, I understand any information that you can provide to me about the drug and its effects will be limited and strictly on a need to know basis only... Yes Sir, we will keep you fully updated on the case and you will be first to know if we find any of the missing vials."

Slowly lowering his phone back down onto the table after the CIA Case Officer abruptly disconnected the call, Chin looked across at Jerry as Jerry eagerly leaned forward and let out a soft whistle, "You were asking the CIA about their revived MK-Ultra experiments. You are a braver man than me."

Chin frowned, "MK-Ultra experiments? I thought that those mind control experiments ended in 1973."

"That's what they wanted everyone to believe," Jerry answered leaning back in his chair, "After they were caught the first time…"

"And now?"

"And now, a little birdy told me, they have started up the experiments again." Jerry said softly, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were alone before leaning forward again and whispering "But instead of using LSD, paralytic drugs and electric shock therapy they used in the 60's in the experiments, they have developed a new and more potent method of brain washing with a new drug called-"

"Parahydroxadine." Chin breathed.

"I see you have heard of it." Jerry frowned.

"Charlie found the drug in Steve's system after he shot Danny this afternoon."

"Do you think that someone from the CIA might have slipped the drug into Steve's food or drink?" Jerry asked nervously.

"Or someone who had a grudge against either Danny or Steve." Chin sighed, "The CIA Case Officer overseeing Covert Operations here in Hawaii just grudgingly confirmed that there's at least five vials of the drug missing from their lab."

"Five?" Jerry's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Chin's phone began to ring again. "That's enough to-"

Glancing at the caller ID, Chin held up his hand in a silent order for Jerry to stop talking for a moment, "It's Duke." He told Jerry as he picked up the phone and hit the accept button, answering, "What have you got for me, Duke." Before listening for a few moments to the caller before he asked worriedly, "I thought the doctors had sedated him and he was sleeping, what was he doing in Danny's ICU room?" Rising to his feet as he listened to the HPD sergeant's answer, he ordered, "No, I'm on my way. I want you to tell them to keep searching and if they find him, they are not to approach him but they're to keep their eye on him until I get there."

Hitting the disconnect button as he looked across at Jerry, he quickly explained, "The officer guarding Steve says that Steve has gone missing after giving him the slip after he allowed Steve to go and see Danny."

"You said someone slipped him some Parahydroxadine." Jerry breathed as he shook his head, "If he still has it in his system-"

Chin sighed worriedly, "I know, it makes his reactions to anyone who comes across him extremely unpredictable. That's why I am hoping that I can find him first before anything else happens." Pausing at the door he turned back to Jerry, "Lou and Kono are trying to trace down the man whom we believe may have slipped Steve the drug. I will call them on my way to the hospital and get them both to meet me there."

"What about me?" Jerry asked as he began to rise to his own feet, ready to follow Chin, "Want me to come?"

"No, I need you to dig up as much information as you can on the MK-Ultra experiments in the '60's and find out what you can about any covert MK-Ultra experiments the CIA might be running now. Also, I need you to get as much information as you can about the drug Parahydroxadine. I need to know its effects, side effects or anything that will help us and the doctors with handling and treating Steve. Also, see if you can find out if anyone is selling it on the black market and if so try and find out who and where."

"What do." Jerry nodded as Chin turned and ran out of the Five 0 offices.


End file.
